Among the Dogs
by NickTheWriter
Summary: A werewolf plagues the ship and two men are killed. Picard and the crew must figure out what is stalking the members of the Enterprise crew.
1. Chapter 1

It was that time again. That very important time. So important to him. He got to play with his pets and train them up. Teach them values that they really ought to know. But as he stood here now, he figured- screw values. This time, he was going to enjoy some leisurely time with them. And, he supposed, amonst his dogs was a wolf. They just hadn't realised it yet- or who, for that matter. He figured that if he was going to let them roam free so often, he should at least make them aware of the dangerous beast among them. Because even the wolf had grown convinced that it, too, was a dog.

"Computer, begin Night Shift."

The lights on the main bridge shifted hues and darkened a little, allowing for the eyes of the crew members aboard to adjust to the night shift. Data, who had given the command to the computer, stood strongly and silently, gazing at the stars before him on the viewscreen. Picard had left just a short moment ago, accompanied by Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi, leaving the bridge in the more than capable hands of their resident android.

Every now and then, an ensign would give an update on the ships status or their current position. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Data was beginning to feel as though perhaps he was capable of one emotion- boredom. Even he enjoyed having something to do. Perhaps 'enjoy' was the wrong word, but the night certainly didn't provide anything fascinating. It was a normal Night Shift.

Worf's slumber was a little restless, but it became completely interrupted by the voice of his Captain over his comm badge.

"Mr. Worf! Mr. Worf, I need you at my quarters immediately. There's something trying to get into my quarters."

Worf felt an eyebrow raise a little, but he didn't hesitate much. He threw on his uniform and on the way to the Captain's quarters he requested backup. Within two minutes, he and a small security team were outside Picard's quarters. There was nothing there. Except for the large slashed claw marks singed into the door. Worf swung his head around either side, but saw or heard nothing. He turned back to the door, and brought up his hand. His five fingers traced five slash marks. The door hissed abruptly, and Worf almost hit the ceiling when he jumped. Picard poked his head out.

"Is it gone?" Picard whispered, and sounded rather paranoid. Looking at those marks, Worf didn't blame his Captain for being so.

"It appears so, Captain." Began Worf, "But sir, may I ask what exactly it was that made these scratches?"

Picard hesitated, and opened his mouth to speak. A mighty howl arose, but not from the Captain. Every man there twisted their head in the direction of the howl, and a beast stood there, seven foot tall. Approximately speaking. Black fur and snarling jaws.

"Is that a...?" But Picard couldn't bring himself to speak the word. So Worf did.

"A werewolf, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"A werewolf, sir."

"That..." Picard whispered breathlessly, "That can't be. That's not possible."

The wolf didn't seem to like that. It roared with enrage and charged. Picard and Worf dove into the Captain's quarters, and the door had just closed in time for them to avoid the sabre teeth of the beast. Peters and Johnson, the security men, weren't so lucky. They had made a grave error in trying to fend off the beast with their phazers alone. And they had paid the price for it. As they sat on the other side of those oh-so paper thin doors, Picard and Worf felt so many emotions as the screams of Peters and Johnson bansheed through the night air.

Eventually the morning came. Picard and Worf had heard no more of the beast after the life-taking attack on Peters and Johnson. They'd stayed in the Captain's quarters all night but informed over the comm badge to all of the senior staff what had happened. Some of them, Doctor Crusher in particular, had difficulty in believing that a werewolf had really just attacked them. But, both the scratch marks and the bodies of the security men were evidence. She believed that something had somehow gotten on board and attacked them. But a werewolf? She'd have to see it to believe it.

"I'm taking the bodies to sick bay. I'm going to try and lift any DNA that might be in their wounds and find out what did this to them."

"Beverly, I know it sounds crazy. I looked at the thing in the flesh and I still didn't want to believe it. " Said Picard, "But I'm telling you now, the beast that killed those men... was a werewolf."

Beverly looked at him with a waning smile. She wanted to believe him. But it just didn't make any sense. A werewolf was a biologically impossible form of life. It would never work. She just didn't see how, unless some alien species with much higher advances in science and technology had created the beast and had somehow managed to bypass ships sensors and sneak the thing on board. There was no way. And why?

"Jean-Luc," She began, "I just don't-"

"Beverly," Picard interupted, "Both Commander Worf and myself saw this... _beast_."

"Alright, Jean-Luc," She replied, "I'll do the tests. But I think we should at least look into the possibility of it being something else."

Picard gave a small smile before dropping it. He nodded in agreeance but said nothing more. He turned and left.

The more he calmed down, the more he thought logically about the situation. Picard supposed that maybe there _could _be another force at work. A werewolf was a bit far-fetched. But even still, whatever the creature it was, the form it took was a werewolf. Both he and Worf had agreed on that much. And there had been no sign of it since the night. But if he remembered werewolf lore correctly, werewolves shifted into their wolf form during the night, specifically a full moon. And they reverted back during the day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his ready-room doors.

"Come." He beckoned.

The doors swushed open, and Data walked in. The doors closed shut behind him once he was through. Picard smiled up at him in greeting and gestured a hand towards the seat on the opposite side of his desk, offering the android a seat. Data took it.

"Captain" Said Data, "You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes, Data. I wondered if we could perhaps discuss something a bit more... _supernatural _than our usual discussions." Replied Picard.

"Of course, Captain. But, if you do not mind, Sir, what exactly do you mean by supernatural?" He then answered his own question, "Are you referring to the incident in which you believe the creature that attacked Mr. Worf and yourself was a werewolf, Sir?" Picard hesitated before responding.

"Yes. Data, as crazy as it may sound, and I _do _know it sounds crazy, I truly believe that there was a beast there. It looked like a mythological werewolf. Though, perhaps not so mythological in this instance."

Data cocked his head to the side in his usual manner while contemplating. Picard had to stop himself from chuckling when the eyebrow raise came.

"Captain," Began Data, "Perhaps you could describe this 'mythological' creature."

"Certainly, Data. Its fur was entirely black, and it stood on two legs. However, the head was distinctly wolf-like in appearance. And when it snarled at us, it bore these... _monsterous _fangs. And it had a tail. Data, it looked exactly like a wolf, only standing on two legs rather than four."

Data took all of this in. After hearing this, he couldn't find any fault in the Captian's assumptions that the beast was a werewolf. Or, at the very least, that it _looked _like a werewolf.

"I would have to agree, Captain. It _does_ consist with the general description of a werewolf."

"Crusher to Picard." Interjected Beverly's voice over the comm.

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"Jean-Luc, I have the results of the DNA test. Perhaps you'd like to come down to Sick Bay and see them for yourself."

"On my way, Beverly. Picard out." He then turned to Data.

"Perhaps you'd like to accompany me, Mr. Data."

"Certainly Sir."

They met Riker on the way, and the three of them headed off to Sick Bay. Beverly had given nothing away with her voice on the comm earlier. Picard wasn't entirely sure how he wanted the results to turn out. On the way, they also discussed the fact that nobody else had seen the creature bar Picard and Worf, and the two security men now lying in Sick Bay. Though Picard had recalled the corridor being quiet that night. Still though, the thought escaped them of how it hadn't been caught somewhere else in the ship. It couldn't have stayed there all night. Picard would have heard. But as they arrived at Sick Bay, he put the thoughts away for later.

**Duh, Duh, DUHHH! Who could possibly be the werewolf? Someone we know, or someone we don't. All will be revealed next time. Maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Picard, Data, Beverly and Riker stood by a small screen in Sick Bay displaying the results of the DNA scan. Picard and Riker were attempting to figure out just what they were looking at, while Dr. Crusher and Data studied the results with fascination.

"Well Jean-Luc, perhaps you were right after all. There does appear to be remnants of wolf DNA left behind in the wounds." Said Beverly.

Picard stood there with his brows furrowed. He'd been wondering before how he wanted the results to turn out- now he knew. He _did _want to be taken seriously earlier about his claims of seeing a werewolf. But now, he really would have preferred to be proven wrong. He then began pondering over how it was possible, and how such a beast came to be aboard the Enterprise.

"But Jean-Luc," Continued Beverly, "Wolf DNA doesn't prove it was a werewolf that attacked you. Just that a wolf did. And there _are _no wolves on board."

"Mmm" Picard mumbled, "Mr. Data, Numer One- I think its time we began investigating how this 'wolf' got on board, and where it came from."

Both Riker and Data nodded their heads. The three turned to leave but were interrupted by a brilliant flash of white light.

"That's not necessary Jean-Luc. I'm responsible." Picard turned to face the voice.

"Q. I suppose I should have guessed that you were somehow involved in all of this."

"Why Jean-Luc, I'm simply flattered."

"Q, you _murdered _two members of my crew! Do you care nothing for taking their lives?" He continued on, "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

"I didn't murder those men, dear Captain."

"What do you mean?" Asked Riker.

"Oh, yes. Yes! I created the werewolf. But the werewolf isn't me."

"What do you mean you created the werewolf?" Asked Riker again.

"Well, my dear William, the werewolf is a member of your crew. It didn't pop right out of my imagination. Well, I suppose it did in a way. But that's not the point. Tonight, and every night after, the beast will transform. You have to find out who it is." With that, he vanished, and left the four of them standing there to think.

Picard decided to call a senior staff meeting, and within ten minutes all seven of them were sat around the oval table in the Conference room. The results of the DNA tests taken from the bodies of their fallen crew members were displayed on the screen at the head of the table. Though they had already been discussed earlier, so really they were just there as a means to assure everyone that the threat was real.

"This was Q's doing?" Asked Geordie. His eyebrows were visible above his visor.

"It would seem so." Said Picard.

"Captain," Began Troi, "The night you and Worf were attacked- I never sensed an unusual or hostile presence."

"Maybe that was the point?" Suggested Beverly. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

"Doctor," Riker spoke up as he took a glance at the DNA tests on the screen, "Would it be possible to test every crew member for traces of wolf DNA hidden within their human DNA?" Beverly pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose that _would _be possible. But there are over a thousand crew members on-board. I'd never get it done before nightfall." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Unless, of course, I had help from all medical staff. Data, if you wouldn't mind, I could use your help too. With you, we might just have a chance of testing everyone before nightfall."

"Certainly Doctor." Agreed Data.

Within half an hour, lines of crew members were piling up outside Sick Bay while others were being tested inside. Since the meeting, they'd had around six hours before the beast would transform. With Data's help in Sick Bay, they managed to test every member bar the senior staff. No member not a part of the senior staff had traces of wolf DNA contained within their human DNA.

"Jean-Luc," Began Beverly, as the seven members of senior staff surrounded her in Sick Bay, "The werewolf is one of us."

**Ok, yes. I know that was obvious. I think. Also, I apologise for using Q again as an excuse for things happening in my stories. He's just so fun to write though! Perhaps I should just create a series of one-shots surrounding Q tormenting the crew. Also, sorry if the ending was a little abrupt. I was rushing when I wrote it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jean-Luc, the werewolf is one of us."

Picard and the rest of the senior staff struggled to take in the news they had all just recieved- even Data. In fact, it took a few moments for it to even register.

"Are you certain?" Began Picard, "Perhaps we should check the results-"

"Jean-Luc, it's one of us. Once I checked the results I gave them to Data. We both agreed that nobody among the crew was carrying wolf DNA."

"But," Began Geordie, "You said Q is responsible, right? What if he purposefully made sure we couldn't find any traces of the DNA?"

"Yes, but there was traces of DNA found in the wounds of Peters and Johnson. That DNA had to have come from somewhere. Which means-"

"Which means," Riker interrupted, "The werewolf has to be one of us."

"Dammit," Picard cursed rather uncharacteristically, "I should have guessed Q would pull something like this."

"Captain," Said Troi, "Its not your fault. Its not anyways fault. You didn't want to believe that monst- that 'wolf' was one of us."

Picard gave a small smile, but it didn't make the thought of it any easier. One of his closest friends had been transformed into a beast against their will, and murdered two of his men. Nobody even remembered transforming or they would have said so, so Q obviously made sure that their job was made much harder for them. He would have fallen deeper into thought had it not been for the sudden outburst of the alarm Beverly had set in order to keep track of time.

"We only have fifteen minutes. That's not enough time to test all of us."

"Dammit!" Picard repeated, "Any ideas?"

"Sir," Said Data, "If we were to go to the brigg now, we may have enough time. Whoever begins to transform will likely show signs first, allowing sufficient time to be placed in the brigg."

"Brilliant, Data!" Said Picard.

They left immediately, and within eight minutes precisely they arrived at the brigg. Geordie ran to the control panel and deactivated the force field so as to keep from any delays once the werewolf made itself known. He ran back to join them. They all stood around, silent at first. They had five minutes to go.

"What happens if the transformation is instant? Q is behind this after all." Queeried Riker.

"I suppose its a risk we're being forced to take." Replied Picard.

Three minutes to go.

"Is anybody feeling anything yet?" Asked Beverly. Nobody said anything- they all just shook their heads no.

One minute to go.

"I hope we are not wrong in our assumptions that it is in fact one of us." Said Worf. Also silence. They all agreed with him.

Midnight.

Nothing.

They all looked around at one another. Nobody appeared to be changing into a man-eating werewolf yet. In fact, none of them showed any physical signs at all of any sort of transformation. Picard began to speak.

"Perhaps Q decided to-"

A howl of pain arose. Grunts and vicious whimpers. Picard turned to face his friends. They all looked around. And their eyes landed on the one person they least expected. Data hunched over himself and his eyes forced themselves shut. His teeth grinded but they could see clearly how his canine teeth had lengthened severely.

"Data-" Began Riker.

Data didn't let him finish. He growled monstrously, and his eyes snapped open to reveal glowing yellow orbs. He unfurled his arms from his chest and his fingertips forced pointed black claws to unsheathe themselves from his nailbeds. He howled painfully as a tail forced itself to grow from his lower back. His friends stood by, awe-struck at how this was happening to Data of all people. They forced themselves out of it once they remembered they were in real danger. They took their opportunity when the tail began growing, and when Data was distracted, they pushed him into the confines of the brigg. They barely escaped the claws and maws of the beast. Geordie slammed his palm onto the console and the forcefield reappeared.

They allowed themselves to breath now, but watched in shocked awe as the transformation continued. They felt the utmost pity for their friend as his back arched and his uniform tore. Black fur sprouted across his skin, and his limbs rearranged themselves agonizingly. Once in the safety zone on the other side of the forcefield, they all came to the same thought- Q had given Data, who couldn't feel pain, the ability to feel it only when he transformed into the wolf.

A nasty howl jolted them from their daze and brought their attention back on to the fully formed beast. His massive jaws snarled and his clawed paws swung wildly at the forcefield. He gave it a few goes but once he realised it was no good, he settled down somewhat. However, now he prowled around his 'cage' and kept a murderous glare on each of his crewmates. His friends. They had to believe Data was still in there somewhere. After a few minutes of watching the android-wolf, Picard turned to leave.

"Sir?" Questioned Riker.

"There's no point in standing around. We have to find a way to help Data."

**Well, there we go! I know it was little quick in the revelation of the werewolf's identity, but I'm not planning on making this story too long. Also, I wonder if it was obvious who it was. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
